


Cookies at 2 AM

by SeHoDrabbles (TheLostSkyGirl)



Series: 30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Very very small amount of angst if you can even call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/SeHoDrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Sehun found his beautiful husband dancing in the kitchen at 2am, wearing his tshirt while baking some cookies
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: 30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946956
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Cookies at 2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> We're at Day 2!! Thank you for the amazing response on the first fic. I hope you'll like this one too.

Sehun woke with a start. 

His first instinct was to reach out to the space beside him, expecting to feel a warm body but instead, his hand was met with cold sheets. He sat up in alarm.

His husband wasn’t beside him.

He groaned when he checked the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was far too early for either of them to be awake. Why was Junmyeon out of bed then?

Sehun shivered as the cold floor met his skin. Junmyeon better had a good reason for subjecting Sehun to this torture. 

He slipped on his slippers (the fluffy one Junmyeon got him for his birthday a year ago) and padded out of the room in search of his husband, not that it was too hard to look for him. Sehun can already hear soft music from their kitchen and either they have a ghost in the house or his husband is cooking.

At 2 AM.

Sehun tried to walk quietly, not wanting to startle Junmyeon, in case he was holding something that could cause injury. Sehun was also more than ready to scold his husband for being awake at this time instead of in bed with him, where it was warmer.

But all words die in his throat at the scene that greeted him. Sehun couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face when he saw his husband.

Junmyeon was standing in front of their oven, his back to Sehun, and humming along to the music. Sehun wasn’t sure what he was doing but he was sure that Junmyeon was wearing one of  _ his _ shirts. The shirt hung loosely around Junmyeon’s small frame, the hem reaching his thighs and if Sehun wasn’t so distracted with how beautiful his husband looked, he’d already thrown Junmyeon on his shoulder so he could have his way with him.

But alas, one must not ignore such beauty in front of him.

Sehun leaned against the doorframe and continued watching his husband move around the kitchen, oblivious to Sehun’s presence. 

Or not.

“If you’re just gonna stand there and stare, you might as well help me,” Junmyeon’s voice cuts through the silence and Sehun may have jumped a little.

He walks to where his husband was and wraps his arms around him, Junmyeon leaning back against Sehun’s chest on instinct.

“How can I help when I don’t even know what you’re doing.”

“Well, for your information, I’m baking cookies,” Junmyeon says proudly.

Sehun looks at his husband incredulously. 

“At 2 in the morning?”

Junmyeon turns so they were face to face, his hands going around Sehun’s waist.

“What’s wrong with baking at 2 AM?”

“Nothing except you have work tomorrow-- later, actually, and we both know you get cranky when you go to work sleepy.”

“I’ll just skip work then,” his husband declares before turning back and continuing mixing the batter he was working on.

Sehun doesn’t have to be psychic to know something was bothering his husband. Junmyeon doesn’t just spontaneously wake up in the wee hours of the morning to bake.

“Love, is something wrong?”

Junmyeon drops his spatula with a sigh. He grips the edge of the counter and takes a deep breath. Sehun lets him gather his thoughts.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. I’m just… scared, I guess. There are so many ways we can fuck this up and that’s the last thing I wanna do.”

It might not be the appropriate time but Sehun smiles. He pries his husband’s fingers from where it was gripping the counter tightly and all but forces him into a hug. He squeezes his husband, and Junmyeon lets him.

“Ahh… my sweet, sweet, loving husba-- ow! Don’t pinch me, I’m being sappy. My sweet, sweet, loving husband. Your heart's too big for the world.”

“I’m going to hit you.”

“Shh, I’m not done yet. You worry too much and unnecessarily. I know this is a big step for us but we’re ready. I know we’re ready. I also know you’ll be amazing. Yes, we might fuck up at some point but who doesn’t? It’s all part of the process. Besides, we’re in this together, remember?”

Junmyeon doesn’t respond verbally, but Sehun felt him nod. He kisses the top of his husband’s head.

“Why don’t we clean up here and save the baking for later, when we’re both well-rested?”

And they do just that: Sehun cleans up while Junmyeon covers the batter he made and puts it in the fridge. When they were done, it was Junmyeon who pulled Sehun towards their room, shoulders less tense, and smile brighter.

“I’m still skipping work today.”

Sehun only laughs and follows his husband obediently, not before glancing at the manila envelope that’s been sitting at their kitchen table for a week now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/SeHoDrabbles) too! <3


End file.
